


When People Found Out

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 和别的那些事比起来——上课、约会，或者建立一个全世界都在用的网站——躲在柜子里对他来说并不是难题。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	When People Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> 老文存档。小标题是歌词，来自Coldplay的The Scientist。

**[Tell me your secrets]**

Marylin 一直用带着歉意和叹息的眼神望着Mark，而这种眼神现在有变本加厉的趋势。他对此感到有点不耐烦，但没有真的粗鲁到对她评头论足。人们也许不曾发现，但他并不擅长对付纯粹的善意。

Marylin 在座椅上旋转身子，皱起眉。

“我不知道，我是说——我也有一两个这样的朋友——我想一定很不容易。”

Mark耸耸肩：“不比其它事情更难。”

确实如此。和别的那些事比起来——上课、约会，或者建立一个全世界都在用的网站——躲在柜子里对他来说并不是难题。甚至都没有多少人关心他喜欢男人还是女人，或者说，没有人确切地相信他会爱上任何有呼吸的活物。而眼前这个女人，她起码还像是真正在感兴趣的样子。他不擅长拒绝这一点，如果人们愿意相信他的话。

Marylin 有片刻无话；Mark盯着电脑屏幕，知道自己的注意力已经不在那里了，便缓慢地把电脑合上。

“我本意不是这样。”他说。

“我知道。”Marylin 说。她站起身来，“别人会说你用直线思考，不懂得转弯；可是要我说，也许你在有些事上想得太复杂了。”

她犹豫片刻；Mark等待着。然后她说：

“可以只是一杯咖啡。很难说事情会怎样改变……但总是值得一试的。”

她说完便推门离去。Mark僵坐半晌，转过身打开电脑，又合上了它。

**[Coming up tales]**

Sy并没有显得很惊讶。他愣了两秒，然后疲惫地摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁。“为什么现在才告诉我？”他问，没有抬头看Mark。

“你之前没问过。”Mark简单地说。Sy只是叹了口气。

“我不清楚对方是不是会和我一样来看待这件事。这取决于Eduardo的说法；他们可能不会试图从这条线来突破……容易牵扯到无关的细枝末节，不如就事论事来得有利。但也有可能他们会挖掘你和Eduardo的关系，譬如说，改变整个事件的性质。他们可以说这一切都是私人恩怨在作祟，而这种说法对我们是非常不利的。”

Mark说：“他们查不到什么。”

这句话过于模糊不清，以至于Sy抬起眼睛来看他。

“那么，你和Eduardo……”他试探着问，无意识地摇动着笔杆子。

“不，”Mark说，“我们只是朋友。”

“ _曾经_ 是。”

“ _曾经_ 是。”

**[Nobody said it was easy]**

Gretchen匆匆地做了一些笔记，然后打开一个文件夹扫了几眼。她停顿了一下，好像在思考；然后她把笔夹在指间，抬起头来。Mark冷眼旁观，估量她方才的动作中有几分表演。

“那么，Zuckerberg先生，您刚才是首次向任何人披露您的同性恋倾向吗？”

“对不起，”Sy有些恼怒地打断，“我不认为Mark的性取向和本案的进展有任何关系，也没有看出在此刻意强调这一点的意义……”

Mark毫不留情地插了进来。

“他们只是想暗示我爱上了我最好的朋友Eduardo而他像众所周知的那样从头到脚都是个直男，我嫉妒他有了女朋友所以从开始就一直计划把他踢出我的公司——”

他知道Eduardo从始自终都看着他。他没有转头。

他不想面对那双眼睛里面的问题。

**[Come back and haunt me]**

Eduardo从Palo Alto回来以后收到Mark的一封邮件。他几乎直接删了它。但Eduardo是Eduardo，他从来不在没有读的情况下删Mark的邮件。或者不接Mark的电话。或者不答应Mark要求的任何事。

_发件人：_ _Mark Zuckerburg[<mzuckerberg@harvard.edu>](mailto:%3Czuckonit@gmail.com%3E) _

_收件人：_ _Eduardo Saverin[<eduardosaverin@harvard.edu>](mailto:%3Cesaverin@gmail.com%3E)_

**_-.-. --- -- . / -... .- -.-. -.- / - --- / -- ._ **

Eduardo用酸胀的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕看了片刻，感到疲惫夹杂着怒火再一次泛上来。当天下午，他冻结了他们的账户。他有一天会后悔没有花上五分钟真正地读这封邮件，不过那都是后话了。

**[No one ever said it would be this hard]**

Eduardo和Christy一离席，Sean Parker脸上的表情就变得有趣起来。

“所以，你喜欢男人。”他看着Mark陈述道。在Mark可以说出任何话来之前他截断了话头：

“不用否认。别人可能看不出来，但这种事对我来说简直太明显了，就像人人头上有个标签一样。”他露出标志性的笑容（他们才认识一晚上，Mark已经非常熟悉这个笑容了，而Wardo毫不掩饰地讨厌这一点），“让我来猜一猜，你谁也没告诉？”

Mark没有答话，算是默认了。Sean自顾自地拿马提尼和他碰了碰杯，说：

“这也不是什么大不了的事，只不过有些人永远不会理解。”他若有所思地仰倒在座椅上半转过身，指一指从远处走回来的Eduardo，“比如说，他也许是不会明白的，对不对？”

他一直紧盯着Mark；Mark没有回答，端起杯子来饮酒。

**[Do not speak as loud as my heart]**

Alice仍旧在喘着气，却不再继续动作。Mark一开始甚至没注意到。但Alice缓慢地直起身来，在他耳边半是气声地说：

“我认为我们该停下来。”

“什——什么？”Mark呼吸不稳地问，仍旧魂游天外。Alice说：

“准确说，是我该停下来。如果你只靠听着他在那边呻吟就可以——”

Mark僵住了，清醒过来。他仍旧因为古怪的兴奋微微颤抖着。

“——我觉得没有我你会更方便一些。说真的，为什么你们要找人隔在你们中间呢？”

她说得非常轻好使隔壁听不到；她的表情在昏暗的灯光下模糊不清，Mark也无暇去注意她是否生气了。但她很快地收拾好，推门走了出去。

现在只有一层隔板了，Mark想，然后停止了思考。

**[I'm going back to the start]**

“你说什么？”

“你听到了。”Mark说，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Erica。他们沉默地对视。

“那么，你在这里做什么？”

Mark没有说话。

“你在这里做什么？”她重复道，肩膀因为愤怒而绷紧。

Mark冲她耸了耸肩。他知道这是他最容易激怒别人的一个动作；但事实上这只是他的习惯，他不知道说什么。更何况Erica已经像只弓起背来的野猫，他不认为情况还能坏到哪里去。尤其值得庆幸的是酒吧里足够喧闹，没有人注意到他们。

“你是为了让人觉得你是个‘正常人’？”Erica说，眯起眼睛，“你觉得像我这样在BU念书的女人会比较容易使用？你觉得——”

“不，等等，冷静下来——”

“——你觉得这是个笑话，对不对？我们坐在这里，或者不是我，别的什么脑子不够好的可怜姑娘，试图跟上你的节奏，然后你终于意识到你是在浪费你宝贵的时间和智商——”

“Erica——”

“Mark。我可以告诉你一个事实：人们永远、永远不会认为你是个正常人，不是因为你是个基佬，不是因为你是个没人爱的宅男，而是因为你是个混蛋。”

这发展超出Mark的意料；同时他的怒气也膨胀起来。但他知道他现在没有立场刻薄她；他甚至还是很喜欢她，如果能够保留他们的，呃，友谊（如果真的有的话）他会愿意做任何事。但Erica做了一个深呼吸，俯下身来向他贴近。

“刚才的话太过分，我收回。你可以告诉我你很困惑，你不了解自己，你在尝试；你有理由，你是对的。我很生气而且我可能永远也不会原谅你；我也有理由，我也是对的。我们就这样吧。”

她端起酒杯一饮而尽，然后站起来走掉了。Mark坐在那里有点发愣。是的，没错，他是个混蛋。但他知道他要回Kirkland宿舍去，然后他会更新博客，然后——

然后Eduardo会来找他。


End file.
